


[Vid] Oh No

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know exactly what I want and who I want to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Oh No

**Title:** Oh No

**Source:** Iron Man 1, 2, 3 + Avengers

**Music:** Oh No by Marina and the Diamonds

**Character/Genre:** Tony Stark character study

**Summary:** I know exactly what I want and who I want to be

**Content Notes:** violence as it is depicted in the movies

**Vidder Notes:** I love this song and so many of the lyrics fit Tony soooo perfectly. ( I mean, "Maybe it is all a test, cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best"!) I just had to do this. And it was a lot of fun!

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

password: oh no

Original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/74843.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/67931.html). 

 

**Oh No**

Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
I'll never soften my grip  
  
Don't want cash, don't want car  
Want it fast, want it hard  
Don't need money, don't need fame  
I just want to make a change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
I just wanna change  
  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
One track mind, one track heart  
If I fail, I'll fall apart  
Maybe it is all a test  
Cause I feel like I'm the worst  
So I always act like I'm the best  
  
If you are not very careful  
Your possessions will possess you  
TV taught me how to feel  
Now real life has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,  
I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die  
  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no  
  
Da-da-dum...  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no


End file.
